contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RPKT/@comment-27736210-20190908092656
I have actually completely modded out this weapon my main account, which is level 59, and I was pumped to use this weapon as my main LMG. However, I have noticed that it actually has one of the worst possible combinations of statistics, making it quite possibly one of the worst weapons in the game. You see, there are two very important statistics in this game. In fact, damage and fire-rate are not important, since most weapons can obliterate you within half-a-second regardless of how much damage and fire-rate they possess (the exception to this rule is if you are playing in a tiny map like Bay 5). Conversely, the truly valuable statistics in this game are accuracy (+recoil, to some extent) and mobility (+reload speed, to some extent). If you have high mobility, then the accuracy of your weapon is less important because it is easier for you to either out-manoeuver your opponent and/or flank him. Conversely, if you have high accuracy, then the mobility of your weapon is less important because you can pick off your enemies from across the map without needing to move closer towards them, or fast enough that you can kill them whilst standing still. But if your weapon has both low mobility and low accuracy, then you are not going to perform well with that weapon. When looking at the stats of the RPKT, we can see that it has great damage and a very fast fire-rate, making it one of the highest-DPS weapons in the game. In fact, the RPKT might actually have been one of the best weapons in the game if its other stats were half-decent. But alas, you can't have everything. In order to have such a high DPS (granted, it's not extremely high, like that of the PKP Pecheneg or VSS Vintorez), the RPKT sacrifices accuracy and mobility. In fact, the RPKT has the third-worst accuracy stat (and one of the worst recoil stats) of any fully-automatic weapon in the game, after the Saiga Full Auto (FA) and PPSh-41 (Shpagina). This wouldn't be such a huge problem, but then we realise that the RPKT also has one of the worst mobility stats in the entire game. Its mobility is so low that I personally need to switch to the Glock 18 when moving around the map; this is something which I generally don't do with weapons that have mobility stats around 20+ points higher. So, the RPKT has both horrible accuracy and horrible mobility. With such low accuracy, I can't stand still and "snipe" my opponents from afar. However, with such low mobility, I can't out-manoeuver or flank my opponents either. So what is the RPKT good for? Well, the only usage I have really found for the RPKT is camping in Bay 5. Bay 5 is small enough that the horrible accuracy of the RPKT isn't really noticeable. The low mobility is always noticeable, but camping somewhat solves that problem for a short while. In Bay 5, I have been able to get RageKills with the RPKT, but I haven't been able to get anywhere near a StormKill. Conversely, I have been able to get much more consistent performance from using various assault rifles and SMGs in Bay 5. Whilst SMG's aren't great for larger maps, assault rifles certainly are. So I have assault rifles which are great for both large and small maps, and then I have this LMG, the RPKT, which is horrible for large maps and only decent in small maps. So why would I use the RPKT? Alas, I seem to have wasted a lot of money on this weapon, since it essentially serves no purpose. It is the only LMG which I have fully customised on my main account. Meanwhile, I have fully-customised the RPK-74 on my secondary account. And, in fact, I have found that the RPK-74 performs much better than the RPKT, because I have been able to achieve 97 accuracy points with my RPK-74 (first two Sniper accuracy Skills + Scout accuracy Clan Skill, totalling at +18 accuracy), whereas I have only been able to achieve 80 accuracy points with my RPKT (all three Sniper accuracy Skills, totalling at +17 accuracy). Meanwhile, both weapons have similarly low mobility, though, clearly, the RPK-74 can make up for this with good accuracy, whereas the RPKT cannot. The advantages of the RPKT over the RPK-74 include a damage stat which is 8 points higher and a fire-rate stat which is 32 points higher, as well as 30 extra rounds per magazine (75 rather than 45). But do these stats really make up for the fact that the weapon is barely usable most of the time? On this Wiki, the original article for the RPK-74 stated that the RPKT was a straight upgrade to the RPK-74. I am not sure whether this was due to ignorance or the possibility that the developers might have drastically changed the stats of both weapons over the years. However, I have since changed the article to explain that the RPK-74 does have advantages over the RPKT, though it also has downsides. And personally, I find the RPK-74 to be better than the RPKT. Also, the H&K 243 and the AK-12 are much better than both weapons.